Origins
by Yuriwriter
Summary: The things we learn while growing up, shape who we are as adults. But what happens when you are forced to forget? What happens when you remember? An AU. R&R. *Yuri*
1. Important Author's Ramblings

Ok heres my one and only author's rant. I would like to explain what has happend in each chapter thus far, as I have decided to rewrite the whole damned thing and make it much better and much more believable. In other words... I now have a plot to go with my story. I honestly think you'll like it much better this way. Well anyone who happens to have read my story at all.   
  
___Also the original chapter's Prologue through 2 are beneath this rant___  
  
On to the explanations.....  
  
Prologue: Dark Voices....  
  
First off i named the chapter because each chapter will have a theme and Voices was the theme for the prologue.  
  
This 'chapter' is highly confusing to even those who DO read lots of fiction of any variety. Hell it even confuses me and i wrote it.   
  
Ok well here goes... It starts out with the thoughts of the person told in a slighlty detached way. Actually that's pretty much the whole thing but still... The 'figure' is a little girl who has known absolutely nothing in her life outside of total solitude and being poked by doctors with needles everyonce in a while.   
  
The lights are always on and any 'food' she gets is usually poisoned with somesort of chemical in it that they test for reactions.   
  
Ok so what i'm trying to say is "She's a Lab Rat that's never known anything else, not even physical contact, not really".  
  
Now the voices... well that's actually a secret for later. But basically she learns to communicate herself through the walls to them and vice versa.   
  
Now the whole theme of the chapter is based around the little girls' disjointed thought processes, as if she conveying them to someone else like a story. The reason things seem both more mature and more naive than most would think, is because her 'thoughts' do not take shape in human forms and words. Sights, smells, sounds, tastes are how she really thinks. Words do not exist nor do actual concepts such as time or life and death. Pain and pleasure are dimly there cause, hey experiment! So i tried to write it as best i could so that 'WE' could understand more of what was happening.  
  
Chapter One: As the Dust Settles...  
  
Ok this is pretty self explanitory... they defeated ultimecia and now they party. From Quistis' and Cid's point of view. Its kinda funny but i didn't give enough detail... i'm sorry. hopefully it helps to bring you into the story a bit...  
  
Chapter 2: Lonely Dreaming...  
  
Crossover time! While writing the chapter i decided to make this story an FF8/(surprise) x-over. With my all time most unique pairing ever seen. Quistis and... well now that would be telling, though I had a VERY hard time deciding between... well you understand.  
  
Basically someone is trapped in Time Compression, and eventually gets out. This is probably a very painful experience, as being ripped from your own time causes great strain on both body and mind, maybe even soul.   
  
Quistis, mad about something goes to work off some steam by the beach side. She's stopped using her GF's unless absolutely necessarry. IE 'just in case' and she never junctions any other than Shiva. (gotta love the ice babe) therefore she has become extremely strong since Ultimecia. She is probably able to fight squall full out and to a draw. (cause in the game he usually winds up the STRONGEST character you can play) that and she's got a whip (kinky...) while he has the Lionheart gunblade.... yeah.  
  
Anyways she walks, she fights, she remebers some of her experience in time compression, and hears a scream. she investigates and.... ooooh cliffhanger! Gotta love it!  
  
All in all I'm gonna write the story a lot differently so reading these is nothing to big anyways. See ya next time....  
  
____ Origin's: An FF8 Fic by Kiwi. ____ Prologue: Dark Voices... ____  
  
For as long as she could remember, she had been locked up in the tiny room by herself. Sure sometimes 'others' would appear through the darkness and poke her with many things, some of which hurt great amounts, so she knew she was not the only living thing there. But that of course did not help her any, especially when it came to understanding what it was that the 'others' wanted her to do when they made those funny noises at her. And so she lived in ignorance... or so 'they' thought.  
  
However the little girl, for that is most definately what she was, did know things, a great many things in her opinion. She knew that the 'others' that were the same color as her room, would always poke her and cause pain. And any 'food' that was brought to her would taste good and be filling, until she grew sick and hurt even more than when she was poked. She knew that she was nothing to the 'others' and would always remain thus.   
  
And then... she knew the voices.  
  
She had first heard the voices as they screamed in pain... the snarls, harsh grunts and roars assailing her sensitive ears through the thick walls of her lifelong prison. She ignored them, believing the noises to be in her mind as she slept in the throes of a fevered dream.   
  
But they were not.  
  
Again and again the voices echoed, and after an indetermanable amount of time-- as she had no concept of 'time' yet-- she finally answered. A weak mewling-- like that of a baby tiger-- issued forth from her small and rarely used throat as she called to the voices...  
  
and she was answered.  
  
Time passed slowly as the voices pleaded with her, begged her, taught her, and in a way loved her as no 'other' could. And she grew, and she learned, and all the while the 'others' secretly watched... and waited. And as the 'others' observed, the voices plotted...  
  
and with much time and patience they were finally freed.   
  
But they could not-- would not-- leave without taking her with them. Her. Their only daughter...  
  
____ Origins: An FF8 Fic by Kiwi__ Chapter One: As the Dust Settles...____  
  
~~POV~~  
  
It had been almost a year since they had been dubbed 'Heroes of the World'. A group of three SeeDs, an ex-instructor, a Galbadian SeeD cadet, and a fledgling sorcerress, the saviors of time. Hah! What a joke.  
  
But of course the only ones laughing were none other than Fate herself and one very depressed 'Hero of the World'. How ironic that one of those who helped to save time and thus the world, was currently wishing that they'd never even lay'd eyes on Garden.  
  
Of course, then again, it could just be the depression mixed with a shattered sense of hope and almost three bottles of wine talking at the moment. Yes, that does seem to be about right. Maybe a cold shower and a walk through the training center later would--  
  
"Quistis! There you are!"  
  
Crap! Rinoa and Selphie. Way too much happiness and energy for tonight. Act casual, maybe they won't realize how drunk-- and Squall will smile before that happens...  
  
"Hello girls..." Qustis Trepe, ex-instructor of Balamb Garden and one of the 'Heroes of the World' sighed in defeat as she realized that despite being totally sloshed, she still felt... NORMAL. How utterly depressing.  
  
"Heya Quisty! We've been looking for you all night. What are you doing out here by yourself?" Selphie Tilmitt, master of the Nunchuku, 'Hero of the World' and one of the most obliviously happy and terrifyingly violent people you will ever meet. She is a Rank 30 SeeD, one of Quistis' best friends, and was currently trying to see exactly how much caffiene she had to consume before she could litteraly bounce off the walls like a superball. It looked to be quite a bit from where Quistis was standing.  
  
"Just thinking about the past year or so, nothing much Sefie."  
  
"Really? 'cause according to Squall you've been out here for almost three hours." Rinoa Heartilly, also a 'Hero of the World' and a still fledgling sorcerress. She also just so happens to be Squall Leonheart's girlfriend and the only person besides Quistis at Garden with a fanclub of over thirty people. Hyne I hate those stupid Trep-- wait a minute? Did she say...?  
  
"Three Hours?"  
  
"Yep! And according to several other people you've probably had well over a bottle wine." Selphie trying to be serious... Hyne I'm Doomed!  
  
"Actually I've had at least three... but I don't--"  
  
"THREE BOTTLES!?" The little yellow SeeD shrieked loud enough to draw some attention from those close enough to hear. Namely anyone within twenty or thirty yards. IE most of the room. Did I mention that we were in the middle of a celebratory ball to commemorate Ultimecia's defeat? Because if not...  
  
"Selphie... please... I'm not in the mood right now for whatever it is you have planned, and yes I've had about three bottles in the course of the last three hours. But on the plus side I still feel stone sober..." Quistis' face scrunched up a bit at that and then she shook her head to 'ammend' the statement she had just made. "Actually, I just realized something... I have never been drunk and that just plain sucks!"  
  
Oh the look on their faces... if only I hadn't nearly fallen off the balcony as the Garden swerved sharply to the right, I might have laughed. Instead...  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Are you ok Quisty?" Selphie sounded kind of sheepish in that moment, but I didn't care.  
  
"What does it LOOK like? PULL ME UP!" There I hung upside down over the edge of a Garden balcony, and my dress trying it's best to follow gravity while Selphie and Rinoa held onto my ankles. Of course nearly every Trepie-- Hyne I hate them!-- in Garden just had to be waiting in the doorway to check if everything was alright. Needless to say almost everyone knew that I wore black lace undies that night...  
  
I know, I just KNOW that Fate is sitting up there and dieing of laughter at my expense. 'Heroes' my ass...  
  
~~end POV~~  
  
Later into the evening...  
  
~~POV~~  
  
Tonight has been rather amusing thus far. Although I do believe little Quistis would say otherwise. Poor dear, falling over the edge of the balcony like that... but if looks could kill. I would hate to be any of those young men that admire her so, especially after that.  
  
Actually that face she made reminds me of when she first came to Garden... ah now THOSE were some interesting times. We couldn't drag her out of the Training Center unless we knocked her out, and even then she'd beat up on unsuspecting people more than monsters. *chuckle*.  
  
"Do you find something amusing dear?" Ah, Edea, my lovely wife. You haven't really changed in years... though I suppose being possesed by an evil sorceress from the future will do that to you. Oh your getting that look again...  
  
"Nothing really dear. I was just thinking of the first time I met Quistis here at Garden. *chuckle* Ah those were some of the more 'adventurous' days this garden had..."  
  
"Do tell." Curious my love? But of course...  
  
"Let me just say that... 'wild' didn't quite cover it. Although multiple explosions and attacking random people in the Training Center can come awfully close." Oh dear if you could see the expresion on your face...  
  
"Explosions!?" Ah yes, just in time.  
  
[*FLASH*]"Here you go headmaster. A picture of you and Mrs. Kramer to help comemerate this evening."  
  
"Thank you Jeffery. Have a good evening..."   
  
Uh-oh! I think it would be best if I run screaming at this moment. I know that look... I think every man knows and instinctivly fears THAT look. Maybe I can hide near Zell...  
  
"OoH CiiD..."  
  
From that moment on Headmaster Cid Kramer of Balamb Garden could be seen running from a highly angered Edea. Needless to say many men sympathised with their leader on this day...  
  
____ Origins: An FF8 fic by Kiwi ____ Chapter 2: Lonely Dreaming... ____  
  
It lay... a figure trapped in a dream once reality. Images shifted and poured like sand through fingers, running and bleeding together. A sound like millions of people screaming in horror wailed in the background, yet the figure could barely hear the noise, could barely see where it was as feet wandered, lost and alone.  
  
Always alone...  
  
(You are never alone.) A voice soft and sweet and yet harsh and grating at the same time.  
  
Where am I?  
  
(Where you are meant to be.) The voice spoke again, and this time it sounded wise and tired as well.  
  
Why? Why am I meant to be here?  
  
(You are here to protect the one you have sworn yourself to.)A whisper...  
  
Who?  
  
(You will know her once more.)A sigh...  
  
Her?   
  
(Yes.) An image... One of blue and gold.  
  
Who... am I?  
  
(You are her Knight.)And with that the figure screamed as it finally was sent to where it belonged...  
  
****  
  
Quistis sighed as she walked slowly along Balamb's small beach. It was well after curfew and she knew that no matter her rank she would still get in trouble for having left the Garden without permission.  
  
She had had to get away from the party that was being held, even if it was to commemorate their group's success at defeating Ultimecia. She nearly growled remembering how nearly everyone had managed to see her dress over her head as she had nearly fallen off the balcony.   
  
She had left shortly after and gotten changed into a pair of jeans and a red top similar to her peach one. Her usual gloves, boots and belts had completed the outfit. She had put her hair into a ponytail as well.  
  
'Damn that Nida. Couldn't he give a warning next time before he starts to land?' She continued to walk slowly up and down the coast, muttering small and half meant death threats about the young pilot.  
  
The moon was full and she had both her Save the Queen whip and Shiva ready to be junctioned just in case, and was thus highly unafraid as she spotted the monsters heading her way. A small group of Fastifalcon's, easily taken care of with a few well timed strikes of her whip.  
  
Fighting here along the beach brought back some memories of how they had fought nearly every creature the world had to offer while in the pursuit of Ultimecia's defeat. Back then she had been edgy and determined, and had worn that tacky peach outfit...  
  
Now she was slightly depressed and sometimes angry, though she could never quite figure out why. She had stayed as a SeeD and had decided to stop trying to reapply for her instructor's license. If they still thought she had lack of leadership skills after having trained several Heroes of the world, then they could keep it.  
  
Sighing she wandered over to a piece of drift wood and sat down to stare at the waves. Thinking about Ultimecia always lead her to thinking about Time Compression, and what had happened to her there.  
  
~~~~ There was nothing but white all around... as far as the eye could see. There seemed to be no floor or walls or... anything other than herself. In the distance she thought she heard a voice... Zell maybe?  
  
"Don't fall into a time hole!" She had shouted hoping the others could hear her. Waiting for a response she found none, and set off to find her way home.  
  
She had walked for hours, maybe longer as she couldn't tell how much time had passed in the white void. Still nothing. She was lost... and without anyone to guide her home.  
  
She gave up hope then. Something she had never done before in her entire life. Weeping slightly she slid to her knees and closed her eyes in despair. It was then that things had changed...  
  
"Why are you crying?" It was a voice soft and curious. With a gasp Quistis had opened her eyes and looked up to the face before her.   
  
A girl, probably around sixteen or seventeen years old stood before her. She had dirty blond hair held up in a high pony tail, and wore a leather vest like shirt with short green shorts. Her eyes were green and if Quistis hadn't known better she would have thought them to have swirls where the pupil resides.  
  
"Who are you?" She was curious now. How had she gotten here? Where was here? WHEN was here?  
  
"I'm Rikku! Nice to meet ya'!" She seemed friendly enough. "What are you doin all the way out here?"  
  
"I'm Quistis... and I'm lost."  
  
From there things had rapidly progressed. They had talked a little about helping her to get home. She had been there for a week by the time they had found a way to send her home. In that time both girls had become good friends. They had fought fiends and talked and helped each other when they had gotten seriously hurt. ~~~~  
  
After that Quistis had re-entered Time Compression, and had found her way to the beach at Matron's house. She was the first one back, and the last to awaken. According to the others she had been in a coma for a week before she had woken up.  
  
'Though no one knows WHY I was in a coma for a week. Even Squall wasn't in a coma and he nearly died out there. I wonder, why me?' Quistis was thinking hard about all of the possibilities as to why, but soon gave that up in favor of finding out who the hell was screaming. Taking off she soon arrived at the source and gasped in surprise.  
  
****  
  
'Where am I? Why does it hurt so bad? What happened to me?'She groaned lightly and tried gently to move. All that had caused was a surge of intense pain to course through her body and a scream to escape her lips.  
  
Shaky and breathing harshly she attempted to open her eyes and failed as even that hurt to much. Slowly she tried again and nearly screamed in both pain and fright as something gently brushed her arm. A voice was there... calling her gently.  
  
Calling upon every reserve of strength she owned, she slowly let her eyes open and fall on the figure before her. Long blond hair, Blue eyes, and the most deadly whip ever made. With a gasp she whispered a single phrase and passed out as the memories over came her.  
  
"...E canja..." 


	2. Newborn, Settling, Lonely Dreamers

Welcome back. Here is my entirely re-written fic for FF8. I think you'll like it. I've reformatted my fic so that this new stuff is chapter 2 on FF.net, please keep that in mind.   
  
Quck Notes for you people just getting into the story....  
  
This is a COMPLETE rewrite of what I had before. I wanted to make it longer and more detailed. Also I like my new summary much better. This story is a Final Fantasy crossover but only in a small sense. Also it WILL contain Yuri/Shoujo-ai/Femme-slash. Whatever you call it, it's gonna be in here so no one flame me about that K?  
  
Standard Disclaimer that I will post only ONCE: I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES OR ANYTHING FINAL FANTASY RELATED, IT BELONGS TO SQUARESOFT!!!  
  
On with the fic...  
  
== ORIGINS: An FF8 fic by Kiwi ==   
  
== PROLOGUE: Newborn ==  
  
'You are completely oblivious.  
  
Like a newborn child.  
  
You don't know why you were given life,  
  
or for what purpose you exist...  
  
You simply shout to emphasize your life...  
  
Your own existence.  
  
You are completely oblivious.'  
  
-- Final Fantasy IX  
  
Dark.  
  
Nothingness.  
  
Light.  
  
Nothingness.  
  
Same.  
  
Empty.  
  
~~~  
  
'Are the specimens ready yet?'  
  
'Yes sir Dr. Hojo.'  
  
'Good, proceed with phase two of the testing.'  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'Just do it!'  
  
'Yes sir!'  
  
~~~  
  
Pathetic humans.   
  
I laugh as you seek to 'study' me.   
  
As if I am a stupid beast to be locked in a cage.   
  
You are fools.   
  
I understand you.   
  
And as I listen I wish I were free.   
  
I would kill you slowly.  
  
Painfully.  
  
You have imprisoned me and mine.  
  
You will die.  
  
I am one of the mightiest of my kind.  
  
I am not your experiment.   
  
Stupid humans.  
  
I am not stupid.   
  
I shall not attack you foolishly, I shall wait.   
  
But beware little humans.  
  
When I am free, my kin and I shall kill you all.  
  
Worthless humans.  
  
~~~  
  
Noise.   
  
Something new?  
  
Again.   
  
Loud.   
  
Where?  
  
Search.  
  
Listen.  
  
There!  
  
Near.   
  
Pain!  
  
Tired.  
  
Dark.  
  
~~~  
  
'Specimen sedated and moved.'  
  
'Good. Record all actions for the next 24 hours.'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
~~~  
  
Puny humans.  
  
What are you planning now?  
  
A sleep spell?  
  
Pathetic, even for you.  
  
Trying again? Allright, I'll play along for now.  
  
Foolish humans, walking into my prison so that I may spill your blood.  
  
Not so foolish. You were prepared.  
  
What is this?  
  
It smells much like a human, and yet it does not.  
  
It's awake!  
  
Small.   
  
Dirty.  
  
Female.  
  
Eyes the color of ice, pure.  
  
Do you not fear me?  
  
~~~  
  
'The experiment is going well.'  
  
'Report again in one year.'  
  
'Yes sir!'  
  
~~~  
  
For as long as she could remember, she had been locked up like a prisoner.   
  
At first she had known nothing, except the tiny cell and herself.   
  
She had been completely oblivious. Like a newborn child.  
  
And then... she learned to live.  
  
He showed her more than the white emptiness she had known all her life.   
  
He had tried to frighten her.  
  
She had simply smiled.   
  
He was there, teaching her, loving her, guiding her as she slowly grew.  
  
She learned.  
  
They were dragons.  
  
Experiments.  
  
Prisoners.  
  
They shall not be denied their freedom forever.  
  
So as she grew he plotted of escape.  
  
And through time and patience, they and their kin were free to roam the world once more.  
  
And she loved it.  
  
== End Prologue ==  
  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me please! I can take it!  
  
== CHAPTER ONE: Settling ==  
  
'Kurse all SeeDs!'  
  
-- Sorceress Ultimecia  
  
'...whatever.'  
  
-- Squall Leonheart  
  
One year has passed since they have saved the world from the threat of Ultimecia.   
  
Who are 'they', you ask?   
  
'They' are a rag-tag bunch of SeeDs who just so happen to have been thrust together by fate.  
  
Squall Leonheart: The Commander of Garden, and it's only gunblade specialist. A knight to the sorceress Rinoa, and still the most anti-social person you will ever meet.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly/Carraway: 'Princess' of the Timber resistance group known as the Forest Owls, daughter of General Carraway and famous singer Julia Heartilly. Fiance to Garden's commander, and the last sorceress.  
  
Zell Dincht: Martial arts specialist, hot dog conniseur, and one of the most energetic people in the world. He's dating the library girl, and is now the best mechanic Garden has to offer.  
  
Selphie Tilmitt: A native of Trabia Garden, she is a master of the Nunchuku, and one of the most obliviously happy and terrifyingly violent people you will ever meet. She is extremely outgoing and sweet, but underneath it all she is as tough as nails.  
  
Irvine Kinneas: A sharpshooter hailing from Galbadia Garden, and a total womaniser. Lately though he only has eyes for Selphie and has just recently asked her to marry him. She said maybe someday, and they are now going steady.  
  
Quistis Trepe: An ex-instructor with her own fanclub, oldest of the heroes by only a year, owner of the most powerful whip currently in existence, and user of the rare Blue Magic.   
  
She is also currently trying to get as drunk as possible.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
'Crap! Rinoa and Selphie. Act casual, maybe they won't realize--' Quistis snorted to herself lightly as she thought that. 'Yeah, and maybe Squall will smile.'  
  
Qustis Trepe, one of the 'Heroes of the World' sighed in defeat as she realized that despite being totally sloshed, she still felt... NORMAL.   
  
'How utterly depressing.'  
  
"We've been lookin' all over for you Quisty! What're you doin' over here by yourself?" Selphie asked her as she bounced lightly in place.  
  
"I was hiding while you tried to see exactly how much caffeine you had to consume before litteraly bouncing off the walls like a superball."   
  
Selphie gawked at her as Rinoa tried to stiffle her giggles.   
  
"QUISTY!?" The little yellow SeeD shrieked, causing them to wince in pain.  
  
"Oh calm down Selph. She was just making a joke, Right Quisty?"  
  
Quistis couldn't understand their reactions too well, she was just telling the truth. And proceeded to do so again. "um... no?"  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"I wish..." she mumbled quietly, and silently wondered at how she was still sober after almost three bottles of wine.  
  
'Damn Xu and all those drinking games we used to play!'  
  
"What was that?" Rinoa asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about when I was younger."  
  
"Ok! Come on! We're all heading towards the party in the Quad!" Selphie yelped loudly while pulling on the ex-instructor's arm.  
  
"Yeah! The one year celebratory bash of Ultimecia's defeat! Come on Quisty!" Rinoa gleefully shouted as she too endevoured to drag the reluctant woman away from the balcony.  
  
They might have actually succeeded had the Garden not given a sharp jerk at that moment.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Quistis!"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Are you ok Quisty?"  
  
"What does it LOOK like? PULL ME UP!" Quistis hung precariously over the edge of the balcony, her clothes trying their damndest to come off while she swung by her ankles.  
  
Just then 'Help' arrived in the shape of a sharpshooter cowboy wannabe. Irvine took one look at the girls and what they were doing, before calmly walking over and giving a sharp tug on Quistis's ankle, pulling her back over the edge.  
  
*Thud*  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Are you ok Quisty?" Selphie asked the dishelved woman.  
  
"I think fates just laughing at me today. I'm fine, thanks you guys."  
  
"Don't mention it Quisty. Rescuin' a pretty girl like you is what I do." Irvine drawled before he smirked wickedly. "By the way..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Black lace suits ya'!" He howled before running off full speed, an enraged group of girls fast on his heels.  
  
"IRVINE!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
'I know, I just KNOW that Fate is sitting up there and dieing of laughter at my expense.'  
  
~~~  
  
== Cid's POV ==  
  
Tonight has been rather amusing thus far.   
  
Although I do believe little Quistis would say otherwise. Poor dear, falling over the edge of the balcony like that... but if looks could kill.   
  
Actually that face she made reminds me of when she first came to Garden... ah now THOSE were some interesting times.   
  
We couldn't drag her out of the Training Center unless we knocked her out, and even then she'd beat up on unsuspecting people more than monsters.   
  
*chuckle*.  
  
"Do you find something amusing dear?" Ah, Edea, my lovely wife.   
  
You haven't really changed in years... though I suppose being possesed by an evil sorceress from the future will do that to you.   
  
Oh your getting that look again...  
  
"Nothing really dear. I was just thinking of the first time I met Quistis here at Garden. *chuckle* Ah those were some of the more 'adventurous' days this garden had..."  
  
"Do tell." Curious my love? But of course...  
  
"Let me just say that... 'wild' didn't quite cover it. Although multiple explosions and attacking random people in the Training Center can come awfully close." Oh dear if you could see the expresion on your face...  
  
"Explosions!?" Ah yes, just in time.  
  
[*FLASH*]  
  
"Here you go headmaster. A picture of you and Mrs. Kramer to help comemerate this evening."  
  
"Thank you Jeffery. Have a good evening..."   
  
Uh-oh! I think it would be best if I run screaming at this moment.   
  
I know that look... I think every man knows and instinctivly fears THAT look.   
  
Maybe I can hide near Zell...  
  
"OoH CiiD..."  
  
From that moment on Headmaster Cid Kramer of Balamb Garden could be seen running from a highly angered Edea.   
  
Needless to say many men sympathised with their leader on this day...  
  
== End Chapter One ==   
  
I couldn't help it! I just loved the whole Cid POV thing I had written before. What can I say? The thought of an enraged Edea chasing portly Headmaster Cid during a party just tickles my funny bone!  
  
== CHAPTER TWO: Lonely Dreamers ==  
  
'Darling so there you are,  
  
with that look on your face,  
  
as if you're never hurt,  
  
as if you're never down.  
  
Shall I be the one for you,   
  
who pinches you softly but sure?  
  
If frown is shown then,  
  
I would know that you are no dreamer...'  
  
-- Eyes on Me   
  
It lay... a figure trapped in a dream once reality.  
  
Images shifting like sand through fingers, running and bleeding together.  
  
A sound, akin to millions of people screaming in horror, wail silently in deaf ears.  
  
Blood covered vision making it impossible to find the way...  
  
'The way to where?'  
  
(Home)  
  
A voice.  
  
'Wha'? Who...?'  
  
The screams have softend to mere whispers with the intrusion of the voice. A voice that is soft and sweet, yet harsh and grating at the same time.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
(Inbetween)  
  
'Why?'  
  
(Duty)  
  
'Duty? What duty?'  
  
(To protect)  
  
'What? To protect what?'  
  
An image appears, a familiar image, one that can not be grasped completely.  
  
'How!?'  
  
Suddenly the screams returned, a thousand times worse.   
  
Shattering the body, and causing excruciating pain.  
  
White flashes behind closed eyes, as blood runs thickly down a face.   
  
Tears of pain flow freely as a new scream joins the chorus.  
  
(Knight)  
  
~~~  
  
Quistis sighed as she walked slowly along Balamb's small beach.   
  
It was well after curfew and she knew that no matter her rank she would still get in trouble for having left the Garden without permission.  
  
After catching and then thouroughly pummeling Irvine for his remark, she had left to brood by herself for a while. And sporting a pair of loose black jeans and a red top the same as her peach one, as well as her normal battle accessories, she had found her way out here.   
  
The full moon, and crashing of the waves lulled her into a sort of peaceful trance. Memories long buried flitting through her head as the familiararity of it all soothed her.  
  
A flash of icy blue, feelings of warmth and love.  
  
A sudden cry brought her to attention as she readied her Save the Queen whip for battle. Several Fastifalcon's had spotted her and were moving in for the kill.  
  
*Snap! Crack!*  
  
The weak monsters hadn't stood a chance against her. Ever since they had come back from Time Compression, Quistis had been training as much as possible without guardians.  
  
She wanted to remember.  
  
The only guardian she had junctured since had been Shiva, and only in life or death emergencies.  
  
The stronger she became, the less she had to.  
  
Scanning the corpses for any items she could use, Quistis let her mind wander to what had occured in Time Compression.  
  
+++  
  
An eternal white void.  
  
It was frightening.  
  
And oddly familiar.  
  
A voice in the distance... Zell maybe?  
  
"Don't fall into a time hole!"  
  
A warning to all her loved ones. 'Be Careful'.  
  
Hours pass and no response.  
  
And so she walked.  
  
Endlessly she walked.  
  
'How long?'  
  
'Too long...'  
  
She was lost... and no one could guide her home.  
  
Sinking to her knees, she crys silently.  
  
There is no more hope.  
  
+++  
  
She couldn't remember anything that had happened after that point.   
  
They had found her in the middle of the Centran desert.  
  
Near death.  
  
Comatose.  
  
She had woken up two weeks later screaming like she was being tortured.   
  
They never spoke of it, and she liked it that way.  
  
A sudden scream of pain pierced her thoughts, and spurred her to action.   
  
Carefully equiping Shiva and her best magics just in case, she set out to find the owner.  
  
'Please be ok...'  
  
~~~  
  
A quiet groan.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
Gentle movement.  
  
White hot pain.  
  
A scream.  
  
The taste of blood.  
  
A voice... calling gently.  
  
A cool, healing touch.  
  
Blue ice.  
  
Gold and silver.  
  
A single word.  
  
"(Knight)"  
  
Darkness.  
  
== End Chapter Two ==  
  
Well did ya like it? Did ya? I must say *I* think that this is MUCH better than it was before. Hopefully you agree.  
  
Any ways Read and Review! I love hearing your ideas, even if they are flames for being a total ass by leaving you hanging.  
  
But I promise that I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
"You Kiwi-chan... are the Uber-Twit!"  
  
"... Thank you." 


End file.
